Jigsaw Puzzles
by miseradreamer
Summary: Abby and Ziva have to put the pieces back together. PWP Set after 3.05 - Switch.


"I believe that this piece goes here," Ziva said as she tried to press two of the metal pieces together.

"Clearly those pieces do not go together, Officer Dah-veed," Abby said, annoyed, snatching the pieces from her hands. "Do you see the jagged edges here, they don't even come close to the indents here."

"Perhaps you should get your eyes checked, as they fit together perfectly," Ziva said, grabbing the pieces back and holding them together, inches away from Abby's face to show her that they fit.

"Don't shove that in my face," Abby growled, smacking her hands causing the pieces to go flying. "Now look what you've done!"

"Oh, no," Ziva yelled, pointing a finger at her, "That was not my fault. You slapped me!"

"That was not a slap," Abby yelled back, before laying a hard slap across Ziva's face, "That was a slap!"

Ziva's mouth dropped in surprise and she swiftly smacked Abby back, just as hard, in the face.

Abby's mouth dropped in surprise as well and she swung her hand to slap her again, but this time Ziva was ready and blocked it by grabbing her wrist. Abby tried again with her other hand, but just as quick, Ziva captured her wrist with her free hand. Abby and Ziva glared at each other in silence before Abby finally spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "Are you going to let go of me?"

"I have not decided yet," Ziva said back, in the same tone. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"I might," Abby replied truthfully with a shrug.

"Then, no. I will not release you," Ziva said, never breaking her stare.

"You can't hold my hands forever," Abby said, matter-of-factly, giving her an all-knowing smile.

Ziva leaned in, her eyes hard and unrelenting, "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Is that a threat," Abby whispered, her smile turning playful.

"More like an indication of what is to come," Ziva replied, her eyes trailed down Abby's body before returning to her eyes and a small smile twisted at the corners of her mouth.

Abby bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a smile, "Are you flirting with me, Officer David?"

"And if I was," Ziva asked, her smile growing and turning sly.

"You think you can take me," Abby challenged.

"Do you think that you can handle me," Ziva challenged back.

They were both silent for the good part of a minute, stirring in the sexual tension that was electrifying the room around them. Finally, Ziva took the lead. She released one of her wrists, swiftly grabbed hold of Abby's neck and used her body to shove the taller woman against the lab table behind her. Abby smiled, as if this was what she had wanted all along, but her smile was quickly taken as Ziva's lips pressed harshly against hers. The kiss was hard and hungry with crashing teeth and bruising lips. Ziva released Abby's other wrist and roughly gripped her hip, pulling her against her own. Abby made a squeak as their hips ground together and Ziva moved her other hand from her neck to yank one of her pigtails back. Their lips broke apart and they both fought to get their breathing back under control. Abby rolled her hips against Ziva's causing her to let out a low moan.

"So is this how it's going to be," Abby smiled and bit down on Ziva's earlobe before continuing, "A fight for dominance?"

"Not if you let me dominate," Ziva replied without missing a beat.

"Not likely," Abby said, taking hold of Ziva's wrists and pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall. She locked Ziva's hands against the wall above her head and said, "I like you better this way."

Ziva raised an eyebrow and smiled, but did not respond and Abby took this as a victory as she captured her lips in a kiss even rougher than the first. She bit down hard on Ziva's lip tugging it back and Ziva let out a low growl. Abby leaned in and their lips crashed together once again and, while Abby was distracted, Ziva swiftly twisted her wrists breaking free of Abby's hold. Then she turned Abby around until she was pressed tightly against the wall, while pinning her wrists in the same position hers had been.

"I do not give in so easily," Ziva whispered, and licked along Abby's spider web tattoo before biting down on it. Abby squealed and thrust her hips against Ziva's causing them both to moan this time. One of Ziva's hands trailed down Abby's body before disappearing beneath her plaid skirt and rubbing her thumb across her wet panties. Ziva watched as Abby's eyes closed and her head dropped back against the wall and with a satisfied smirk she said, "You are of course welcome to try again."

"No," Abby huffed, as Ziva found her clit through her panties, "you win."

With that Ziva's hand slid under Abby's panties and she roughly pushed two fingers inside her. Abby let out a muffled cry as her head fell against Ziva's shoulder and she pressed her lips to the side of her neck. Ziva began to thrust her fingers inside and out, while using her thumb to encircle the taller woman's clit. Abby moaned some words that were lost against Ziva's neck as the assassin picked up her pace. Ziva finally released the wrist that she had still been holding and used that hand to snake under the goth's t-shirt and massage her breasts beneath it. Abby's head snapped back against the wall with the added sensation and Ziva could finally understand what she was saying.

"Officer Dah-veed," Abby whispered in between moans and Ziva burst out laughing.

"Please do not call me that," Ziva said between her laughs, but Abby was so near the point of ecstasy that she knew Abby could not even hear her anymore.

Ziva pressed a third finger inside her and flicked her clit a few more times and Abby's hips were bucking against her. Ziva could feel the muscles inside her contracting until her body suddenly tensed and then shook as her orgasm washed over her.

Satiated, Abby's body went limp and, unable to support the woman entirely, Ziva instead lowered them both to sit against the wall. Abby immediately curled up against her, resting her head on Ziva's chest and wrapping an arm possessively around her waist, and Ziva welcomed this, placing her own arm around Abby's shoulders.

They both sat like that for a while, both too tired to move until Ziva suddenly felt Abby's hand slide from her waist down in between her legs. Ziva jumped at the unexpected contact and Abby sat up beside her to face her. Abby slid a knee to the other side of Ziva, placing her hands on her shoulders for balance and slowly lowered herself onto Ziva's lap, watching Ziva's eyes with every movement she made. Every move she made was slow and precise as opposed to Ziva's hard and fast technique. Abby wanted to show her that she could be just as dominating without all the force.

She dragged one of her hands from Ziva's shoulder up to grasp her neck and put some light pressure before moving to the underside of her jaw. Clasping her jaw in her hand, she gently pushed it back until Ziva's head fell back against the wall and she began to lay openmouthed kisses along the front of her neck. She could feel her muscles clench as Ziva swallowed thickly and gave her a soft bite before bringing her head up again to look into Ziva's eyes. Her eyes seemed darker, lustful, as she watched in anticipation of what Abby would do next. With her hand still on her jaw, Abby moved Ziva's head forward turning it to one side smoothly and then to the other. Ziva was like putty in Abby's hands. She was allowing her to mould her and move her in anyway she wanted and Abby liked having a new doll to play with. Abby smiled as she toyed with her and then playfully gave her a quick kiss on her lips followed by another. She released her jaw, trailing her index finger up her chin and slide across her bottom lip before pressing past her lips into her mouth. Once the tip of her finger had passed her teeth, Ziva closed her lips around it and sucked on it while swirling her tongue across its pad. Abby watched for a moment before pressing it further in and dragging it back until it was almost fully out and pressing it back in again. Finally after doing it a few times she pulled her finger out and sucked on it herself.

"How long are we going to play this game," Ziva asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why," Abby questioned, dragging the wet finger down Ziva's throat, "Are you getting restless."

"I am," Ziva admitted

"You like it fast and hard," Abby commented, her hands moving down slowly before resting on Ziva's breasts.

Ziva nodded through half lidded eyes and Abby decided that she had probably tortured her enough. She gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose as her fingers worked the belt on Ziva's cargo pants, followed by the button and zipper. She slid off her lap and Ziva raised her hips enough for Abby to pull off her pants and underwear. She sat back on the cool tile floor and cringed slightly at the change in temperature, which only added to Abby's amusement. Abby bounced back into Ziva's lap and then looked her directly in the eyes, "You ready for this Officer Dah-veed?"

"I hope you are not under the impression that this is my first time," Ziva said with a curt laugh.

"Oh no, you definitely look like the type to have been around the block a few times," Abby replied, matter-of-factly.

"I have been around this block several times," Ziva nodded, her brow furrowed. "Tony has frequently missed the turn for NCIS and has had to-."

"Not what I meant," Abby interrupted her, pressing a finger to Ziva's lips to quiet her. She bit Ziva's lip playfully as her hand slid down between them stopping to trace light circles on the soft flesh of Ziva's inner thigh. Ziva's breathing began to catch in her throat as the goth's talented fingers grew closer and closer to the place Ziva needed her most.

She let out a soft groan of disapproval as Abby's hand slowed and through laboured breaths she whispered, "As enjoyable as this is, Abby, I do feel a little uncomfortable by the fact that I am quite exposed and engaged in an act that could get me in a lot of trouble."

"Spoil sport," Abby pouted, as her fingers closed the distance and entered her swiftly causing Ziva to bite back an unexpected scream. Abby kissed her lips gently and mumbled against them, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ziva let out a low pleasure filled moan in response and let her head fall back against the wall as Abby began a steady pace. It was not long before Ziva's hips were bucking against Abby's hand and her moans had transformed into blissful screams.

"You know," Abby said as her eyes took in the half naked, entirely satiated, Mossad Agent in front of her as she collected her cargo pants from the floor. "We are going to have to do this again, properly."

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "Did we not do this right?"

"No it was good," Abby giggled lightly, "Don't get me wrong, I love the danger of doing it at work, but something about the idea of getting you into my coffin is really exciting me."

"Your coffin," Ziva repeated, "I do not follow."

Abby grinned as she thought of Ziva in her new leather suspension cuffs. "You will."


End file.
